


Dream On

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [53]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dream On-Brooke White(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Dream On-Brooke White(Pandora)

The avatar stands just outside a city on the planet Earth, all Cybertronians have left the planet. It was his planet anyway. His to guard now that he knew the creation origin of these beings. He watches as the human go on about their day. Birds fly over helm and he glances up at them. His seekers. His mechs, the humans. This was how Primus felt, wasn’t it? To be a creator, even if by accident. 

“So strange to not be the chaos bringer, the world destroyer. One who actually has creations that depended on you? It’s oddly enjoyable and pleasing.”

He smirks as the smaller humans, children, play in the parks and in the playgrounds of their programming yard. How eerily similar it was to Cybertron but still so different. No mass wars to conquer the whole planet, only relatively small battles in certain parts of the continental plates. But they were a young species, frail without armor to protect their protoforms. They will learn eventually.


End file.
